


Changes

by Midknite



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Friends to Lovers, JuHaku, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: The world had changed, and they had changed too. Judar couldn't help but notice, and Hakuryuu seemed to have notice too.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been too long since Judar was in a big celebration.

He had been stuck in the dark continent longer than he would have wanted, he went rampant in some lands, he settled in his origin village and he dwelled on his loss of his other half, for months, years.

The feast was abundant and wine was served over and over to everybody’s cups, the happy newly wed couple danced on the center of the garden. Judar groaned under his nose, it was boring, Boring with capital B.

He hadn’t had enough time to catch up properly with Hakuryuu, surely they both had shared long tales about the period when they were set apart. Unfairly set apart, he corrected in his mind. Back in his village, when he felt the _netsumegusa_ seeds on his pants reacting, moving and sprouting out of nowhere he rushed to his king’s side again. The time after that happened so fast, the stories and the laughter they shared afterwards was not enough for settle all the time they weren’t together.

But now there was time to sit down and look at Hakuryuu, really look at him.

There was something totally new in the former emperor of Kou, it wasn’t the fact his body left all the signs of adolescence, that he gained height and his hair was shorter. It also wasn't that his face now showed maturity, or his shoulders were broader, or that the faint shapes of the newly acquired muscles made him look bigger than the elegant thin form he had on his younger body. It was none of that what Judar seemed to be perceiving on Hakuryuu lately, it was something invisible, ethereal perhaps. It was something that fascinated his eyes and made him stare longer than necessary.

Judar moved on his seat, visibly uncomfortable; he rubbed his nose, feeling the warmth in that humid night. He cursed on his mind when he took a swig of the wine, only to notice it wasn’t cold anymore. _Curses and more curses_.

His eyes were dragged to his former king once again by that unknown force, he didn’t know what that was, but he knew _that_ was partly the cause of the warm feeling on his body - which now was running through his veins, settling obnoxiously on his stomach, and it had made his mouth dry.

Hakuryuu was sitting with his serious and distant face, stern and cold like a statue. He sent a quick look to his cousin that kept talking with the rest of people on the table. The prince didn’t seem to be happy of being there either. Judar had a faint idea why, even when the prince hadn’t talked much about his so-called friends, he knew he had a frustrated attempt of marrying the Fannalis that now was on Alibaba’s arms. He didn’t seemed all too heartbroken by that point, Judar assumed Hakuryuu had cried it out ever since the blond guy proposed, right before Hakuryuu had come for him.

The prince even had the good humor to laugh with them and congratulate them when the ceremony was over. If anything, Hakuryuu seemed bored, Judar wasn’t going to even show his face on the party, but the prince had insisted. Just the memory of it made him annoyed and he frowned, finishing the wine that was left on the cup.

He looked at Hakuryuu again, his stern eyes and his slow movements were somehow different than before he went missing. After a couple more cups of wine, Judar felt his senses numbing and the heat spread on his thighs and up his belly.

Kougyou asked something he didn’t heard or didn’t cared enough to try to hear.

The prince’s deeper, throbbing voice responded  “Judar and I are leaving the next week.”

“Such a shame, I hoped you could stay to restore Kou’s former glory”

They were leaving then, Hakuryuu never asked for permission, he just ordered around and expected Judar to obey. Which he did, not without pestering the prince with questions, but whatever Hakuryuu decided was his only law.

Judar didn’t have to think about strategies or plans, Hakuryuu did it for him and for that was thankful, for those endeavours were hellish to him. Judar’s thoughts always were fast as firecrackers, and such speed and intensity wasn’t always fused with reason. Hakuryuu, in contrast was a slow ember, burning steady on place, slowly getting everything around on fire. Sooner or later they both could succeed on shared goals with the careful planning of the Kou’s prince. Judar shrugged to himself, he would ask Hakuryuu where to go and why

The cup on Hakuryuu’s hand was being moved slowly, like mixing softly the contents of it, his manners were always elegant but lately they were unbearably attractive. The former magi wondered if he had these thoughts for the lack of intercourse for so long, or if it was because the frustration of losing his status and not interacting with anyone but Hakuryuu.

Obscene images of what that wrist moving the cup could do - besides mixing wine - made Judar huff. He had felt a beginning of erection on his pants and he hoped he wasn’t picking a tent, he wasn’t going to ridicule himself like that. He, the one that was almost like a god not so long ago.

Judar wasn’t even sure why they assisted to such event, after all he didn’t hate those people’s guts anymore but he surely didn’t like them as much to endure this pain. So he stood up taking his wand in hand and began to leave.

“Judar”

His former king’s voice reverberated on his ear and made his skin crawl. Judar looked over his shoulder, Hakuryuu’s monotone expression made him want to hit that beautiful face, and kiss it afterwards.

 _What the hell._ He shook his head to whisk away the thought.

“Leaving already? I didn’t know alcohol was your only weakness,” Hakuryuu sent a condescending smile.

“What did you say?!” Judar stomped back and sat in front of the prince serving another round of wine for himself - set on show that pretty pretentious prince that he could handle his alcohol just fine, thank you very much.

Hakuryuu smirked, Judar was just too _easy_. Stir him in the right direction was like taking a candy from a toddler. This wedding was a pain the prince was refusing to live all by himself, he needed someone equally miserable by his side. He kept on moving the wine on his own cup, amused with Judar’s intense gaze.

They kept hearing the music and watching the people dance around them, the rest of the attendants at the table had abandoned it for the sake of diversion. Leaving them alone, they remained seating, in silence, catching each other’s glances once in awhile.

After a while Hakuryuu leaned and parted his lips, like ready to say something. Judar stared at the brown dot on the prince chin, then he noticed he wasn’t breathing and was about to slap himself in the face for behaving like a virgin teen. Hakuryuu’s brow creased a bit, like noticing something and a small smile appeared on the corner of his mouth, Judar thought he must have had a stupid entranced face and that’s what was causing prince’s mirth gesture.

Judar took a fruit and stuffed his face with it, before he would do something that scandalized the celebration and have his name in history like _the disgraced former magi that went down to the Kou’s prince, right in the middle of the ‘beloved of all humanity Alibaba’ and Morgiana’s wedding._

Goddamn Hakuryuu and goddamn his sensual mole under his thick lips.

The prince made him confused and hot, only the thought of luring the man to the tents on the back, and desecrate those royal lips was making his mouth water and his crotch burn. But his pride was big, way too big to show despair to Hakuryuu, a man who had a twisted sense of humor and liked to make fun of people whenever he could.

Hakuryuu’s eyes narrowed, studying the man before him, he had been behaving in odd ways, even for Judar. The world around them had changed too much and too quickly, the fact that Judar was changing also was frightening at first. Watching him not looking at him in the eye, breaking physical contact, almost like running away had made the prince anxious. Was he going to be left alone again?

The wedding was taking his former crush and dear friend away to a comfortable homey life, lord Aladdin was beginning to show signs of becoming very close to his cousin and all his family was already united. He was the only alienated person… as always. Even when all the friends he made were being kind to him, he never felt really close with anyone, no one except Judar. So, when prince felt the former magi was also drifting away, that thought made him worried sick and he wanted Judar to communicate with him, as he had done before when they were both fallen.

But a couple of weeks prior, right after the world changed, he thought Judar might have had a different reason to be reluctant to share his time with him. He had caught the other staring, he had watched a slight tinge of pink on his whole face. Hakuryuu suspected something, Judar liked him. In a non-friendly way, and who knows how inappropriate. The first days were shocking, he seemed unable to understand how those affairs worked with another man. But since the days passed, there was a different sensation to it, every time those cherry red eyes were on him.

Whatever that sensation was, Hakuryuu thought it was worth exploring, now that he didn’t have to have a wife, or the world wasn’t as rigid as it once was. After all, he knew he cared for Judar deeply, he knew he had cried him rivers when he was gone, and he knew he was the happiest man alive when Judar flew to him after he found the _netsumegusa_ leaves waving at him.

“Why are you staring so much?”  Hakuryuu pinned Judar with his indolent mismatched eyes.

Judar scowled, the prince was prodding him, probably because of boredom, or vengeance perhaps. His futile attempt of courting the bride, must have left him somewhat frustrated. Judar refused to be the scapegoat for the prince’s wrath. However, that dangerous look suited his former king, the way Judar liked those eyes best was filled with power. He had to blink, he would have ended with his teeth on the prince’s marred skin otherwise.

 _Ugh, no, control._ Judar looked into the icy blue eye that was half blind.

Hakuryuu didn’t falter, he refused to lose the stare game, losing himself in the fierce fire on the former magi’s eyes. If he pushed all Judar’s buttons he would end up sputtering whatever thoughts he had in his mind, Hakuryuu wanted to hear, no matter how low they were. Someone wanted him, desired him. He didn’t know how addicting that feeling had been turning to be. Hakuryuu found he liked it. Perhaps too much.

“No reason.” Judar yawned with a bored face. It didn't last, his eyes returned to Hakuryuu’s mouth, paying deadly close attention to how Hakuryuu used it to breathe.

The prince read the man behind his nasty tongue and his mask of boredom, the desire Judar was feeling for him could almost be tasted. Hakuryuu had felt it and it had been flattering and it made him feel victorious… for once.

Judar was baffled by the way Hakuryuu was now looking at him, he hadn’t seen such a vivid expression on the always proper and well-mannered prince. It was a savage gaze, accentuated by the sharp angles of his now adult face. It wasn’t like Judar hadn’t ever noticed the prince was attractive, but Hakuryuu always had a different expression. If it wasn't reserved seriousness it was polite shyness, when he was fallen it was utter anger… but now his gesture seemed lustful and primitive, whatever demon had possessed him lately was making him painfully good looking.

The former magi licked his lips while the prince picked something from his plate and put it on his mouth.

“Why are you staring so much?” Hakuryuu swallowed and repeated the question as if he didn’t have an answer before. Not like he had a real one.

The piercing stare made Judar feel like he was being stalked. “Are you bothered by me staring?”

“I am asking a simple question, aren’t I?” Hakuryuu replied, licking his lips, mirroring the gesture he saw on Judar’s mouth.

Judar felt an itch all over his skin and felt his heart rioting in his chest, the look on his former king was… it was almost as if… if Hakuryuu wanted him.

“I am staring because I want to fuck you, or be fucked by you, whatever strikes your fancy.”  

Hakuryuu’s jaw tensed, he wasn’t expecting such a straight answer and seeing no trace of shame or doubt on Judar’s expression. It also seemed there was no choice in the matter. Hakuryuu only relaxed his eyes, lidding them like a cat about to play with its prey.

“And here I thought you were a romantic.”

Judar’s teeth gritted, there, he had sputtered it out. His thoughts were like firecrackers, indeed. He was saying no more, he wasn’t lowering himself to say he was head over heels for the prince, no way. Not in this life or in the ridiculous fake life Sinbad was planning for all of them. However, he had to give some credit to Hakuryuu, he didn’t seemed embarrassed by his vulgar words, it had to be a first.

Hakuryuu smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. “There’s something else to it, isn’t it?”

“There’s nothing to it” Judar growled.

Hakuryuu decided to push forward, he took Judar’s chin with two fingers, delicately. “Belial would punish you for that lie.”

Judar’s eyes moved around like two anxious droplets of blood, looking at Hakuryuu’s face. The prince wasn’t planning on kissing him then and there, was he? He wished internally he was, only because fuck that wedding, fuck Alibaba and Morgiana and fuck all those other idiots. He didn’t notice that he had leaned forward getting closer to the prince.

Hakuryuu smirked triumphantly as he considered his options: kiss him fiercely right there, under the noses of all their acquaintances or leave the party and take Judar with him, just to see how deep they could fall again.

Or both.

Judar saw Hakuryuu getting closer and closed his eyes, preparing for the contact he knew it would come. But he wasn’t prepared for what came next.


	2. Chapter 2

Hakuryuu didn’t kiss the way Judar thought he would, all his polite-gentleman act fell like a curtain the moment their mouths made contact - the prince was forceful and demanding. Those lips hovering over Judar’s mouth were strong and that tongue invaded every inch inside, the prince’s hand was firmly immobilizing Judar’s head. The former magi gasped between kisses, trying to recover from his shock.

Judar then responded ferociously, throwing his whole body forward, and showing off his expertise with a talented tongue. Hakuryuu scrunched his eyebrows, he had never been kissed with such prowess. Judar had a fan of experiences under his arm and that made Hakuryuu feel a wave of unexpected jealousy.

The prince didn’t want to think on how many people have touched Judar before. But regardless, he remembered a time on their teenage years when Kouha kissed the magi, just for the sake of it, and his blood boiled with rage. He sucked Judar’s tongue, like trying to absorb Judar’s past and make him forget all those lips, and also erase on his the reject on lady Morgiana’s kiss and the bile he tasted in Gyokuen’s.

Judar, however, could remember no one. There was nobody he thought about in his past and no one to wait for in the future. There was only now and Hakuryuu’s chaotic kiss, tearing and hard like a cataclysm. If he only had known before how the prince’s passion felt like, he would have stolen his first kiss long ago. Or he would have tasted his violent caress when his rukh was pitch black.

\---

The music was loud and Olba was tipsy, he walked slowly, trying his best not to trip against his chanting friends, they were all hugging each other by the shoulders. He couldn’t remember where he had left his cup of wine, so he moved through the garden looking for it, and pushing Sharrkan on the process.

“Hey kid! Watch out!”

“Sorry!” Olba apologized tumbling towards Kougyou’s table, his eyes met an unexpected scene, Hakuryuu and Judar were making out. Hakuryuu had the black braid’s ribbon firmly grasped in one hand and the other sunk on Judar’s hair. Judar’s arms were under Hakuryuu’s, one of his hands pulled the white _hanfu_ and the other circled the prince’s shoulder. Olba stood still, processing the image.

\---

Alibaba was in the middle of the garden, clapping happily and watching his best friend and former magi dancing with Kougyou and Morgiana, everything in his life seemed perfect in that moment. He moved a little to sit on a chair nearby, he was sweating and he felt his feet starting to hurt, he couldn’t understand how Mor had the energy to dance all night long. Alibaba removed one of his shoes and started massaging his left foot, sore and itchy.

That’s when he saw them. One of his best friends and the guy he was stuck with in the dark continent not so long ago. What in Alma Torran’s glory were they doing on that corner? Hakuryuu seemed to be devouring Judar for the looks of it. Why Hakuryuu’s hand went down through Judar’s long braid, to find the former magi’s bare skin on his back, and caressed the area with intentions that didn’t seem fraternal? Why Judar’s left hand was digging under Hakuryuu’s robe, trying to feel up his chest? Why Hakuryuu had moved his attentions to Judar’s clavicle biting and licking? Why Judar had open his deep red eyes and was now looking at him, grinning so mischievously? Why..?

\---

Hakuryuu was busy kissing the angle between Judar’s neck and shoulder, then he heard Judar groan quietly and whisper on his ear “Yes… Just like that, Hakuryuu”. That had obliterated what was left of wisdom on the prince’s mind and all his instincts lit up. His hands seeked Judar’s skin, he wanted to get near, get _his_ former magi naked, possess him and mark him. The pad of his fingers dragged curiously on Judar’s spine and up to his ribs, the thumb caressed the line of his abdomen. He never had sensations like the ones he was experiencing on Judar’s arms before. Hakuryuu was sorely tempted to accept his proposal. Whatever struck his fancy, correct? He thought it would fit him best submitting the proud magician, after all he had always liked to call Judar his own, as he had when they fought shoulder on shoulder against the world. When the prince went up again to bite Judar’s ear he found widened olive green eyes, staring back at him.

Judar was indulging on every fantasy he’d had with Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu touching himself in the bathtub, Hakuryuu touching _him_ between the silk sheets on his bed, Hakuryuu’s head between his thighs in the rain, sucking off Hakuryuu sitting on the throne... Hakuryuu kissing him on Alibaba’s wedding….

When the prince broke the kiss he whined childishly, but then there was a tongue under his collar and he forgot what his complaint was. Judar whispered to the prince’s ear and felt him shiver. Then he looked up and his eyes met Alibaba’s stupefied face. Looking more like an idiot than usual if that was even possible. Judar hoped everybody was watching them in that moment and he shot a mocking smirk to the groom.

_Happy wedding day, you fucking imbecile._

Hakuryuu stopped kissing his shoulder and whispered “Olba”

Judar almost thought Hakuryuu was calling _him_ Olba, he was about to start the biggest tantrum of his life but then he watched Hakuryuu’s face staring at one place, the moment he followed the look, he found the green gaze of one of those random pirates he never remembered the names of.

_Oh._

“We should go.”

“Why? Are you afraid we turn everyone on with our sexy session?” Judar caressed the prince’s back and leaned to inhale the scent of herbs in Hakuryuu’s neck.

“I doubt everyone will be turned on, he looks like if he watched me kill Madaura all over again before his eyes.”

Judar muttered against Hakuryuu’s jaw, caressing the skin in the process. “He’s still a kid, let him watch what grown ups do - let him watch you having your way with me.”

“You’re impossible,” Hakuryuu chuckled against Judar’s sideburn.

“And you haven’t seen Alibaba, he looks like if he found his parents fucking.”

Hakuryuu glanced back and saw Alibaba sitting still, his face was red like a tomato, and his hand was on his foot.

In that moment Hakuryuu seemed to wake up from the enchantment.

“Damn it, we should really go.” The prince stood up, leaving Judar’s arms.

Judar pouted, “why? Because your _ex-boyfriend_ just saw you kissing another man?”

Hakuryuu’s lip curled. “Excuse me?! That was uncalled for, it’s _your_ ex-boyfriend, after all you were living with him for a while.”

“Ew, no, I had no choice and I hated his stupid doll face. It’s your ex-boyfriend”

They kept on nagging each other while picking their things to leave, and then Judar saw Alibaba advancing with decided steps towards them, face still bright pink.

Judar grunted. “Oh shit, Mr. I-don’t-want-to-be-king-of-the-world is coming this way, he recovers awfully fast.”

Hakuryuu saw Olba turning away quickly and stumbling back to where he came from and sighed loudly. “At least the other witness seems less traumatized by now.”

Alibaba smiled brightly when he was near the table, “I am happy to see you two are together!”

Judar frowned, so that's how Alibaba's train of thought sounded like. Man, he wished his life was _that_ simple.

Hakuryuu looked around to see the rest of the attendants having fun, as if what he wanted to say to Lord Alibaba was in the middle of the party.

“Who declared their love first?” the blond man asked with wide eyes, full of wonder.

“Judar did.” Hakuryuu smirked.

Judar stepped on the prince’s boot, but the leather was hard and it seemed to be covering some sort of metal. His foot was not strong enough for causing any damage. He just managed to hurt himself a little on the heel. The scene looked so ridiculous that if he wasn’t the protagonist of it, Judar would have bawled of laughter like a hyena, he would have laughed so hard that the stupid king would hear him wherever he was.

“I should have suspected it when Judar said women were boring,” Alibaba elbowed Judar with comradery.

“So he said that, do tell more.” Hakuryuu chuckled watching his magician maliciously.

Judar was scowling hard to both men, he would kick A _dumb_ aba later, and he would tease Hakuryuu to the oblivion with his mouth when the disgusting pleasantries were done. Judar rubbed his foot on the grass, his heel felt like if it stepped on Drakon's old head. Seriously, who used sharp boots like those to a wedding? Hakuryuu fucking Ren, that was whom.

The blond merchant ran a hand through his hair “I don’t mean to embarrass Judar in any way, but I should have known he was in love with you, the way he talked about you everyday.“

“What the fuck? Who’s in love, you chicken head?!” Judar yelled and tried to hit Alibaba’s head with his staff but Hakuryuu took his wrist firmly.

“Really? What did he say about me?” the prince inquired.

Judar growled, he didn't remember talking _that much_ about his former king. Well, on second thoughts, he might have talked a little about him. Just a tad.

Alibaba started telling the prince about the tales he remembered; of course, embarrassing stories from toddler and kid Hakuryuu, melancholic stories about when Hakuryuu didn't talk to the magi and treated him like an enemy. There were some stories about Judar watching the prince from afar. Some stories about Judar stealing Hakuryuu's homemade food, only because it made his headaches go away. Random Judar-like thoughts about Hakuryuu’s talents, successes and qualities

“Seriously, if I hadn't known you personally, and if I knew you by what Judar said about you only, I would have thought you were Solomon himself. Sometimes I wondered if he didn’t have any other interests that weren’t you, when war and rampant destruction were off the table.”

Judar looked at Alibaba with his mouth agape, he did say all that, alright. The newlywed jerk wasn't lying because he _did_ remember some stuff and the rest sounded awfully like him. He muttered a blasphemy and looked at the prince’s face. Judar was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it, Hakuryuu would snicker and ridicule him even at his deathbed.

The former magi’s shock only grew when he saw a tender look on Hakuryuu’s face, attentive to every word, the wet trail of a tear went down his cheek to the seam of his mouth.

Alibaba placed an empathic hand on the prince's shoulder.

“It was hard for you too, right? Being apart?” he asked.

Hakuryuu nodded and more tears rolled over his cheeks, his eyebrows were trembling and his mouth twisted just like it always did when the prince tried not to cry.

Judar shifted on his weight and scratched his head, he didn't like when Hakuryuu cried like that - he never knew how to react or what to do. But, he never thought the prince would be so affected by his absence, Hakuryuu always seemed so independent, he didn’t have second thoughts when he stabbed the illusion of his own sister on Belial’s dungeon. Even when he was a sensitive soul he was also merciless on his judgement against others. The day when he lost against the shrimp Judar knew he had failed Hakuryuu, and he thought it could have been enough reason to be tossed aside.

The day the prince found him in the village and Judar flew to his side and gave him a big hug, he expected to be pushed away, but he was being held closer instead. After a few seconds he felt quiet sobs that made his hair move and Judar just stood there, dumbfounded, with both arms around the prince.

Hakuryuu couldn’t stop the tears, he remembered having his back pressed against the cold stone of Judar’s empty tomb. Empty like he was at the moment.

He ordered the building of a black marble mausoleum that became his personal comfort refuge and torture chamber. He used to speak to the slab as if Judar was there, he used to cry until he fell asleep on the rug.

The day Judar and him were back to Kou after he picked him up from his village, the magi had been really excited about the enormous monument built in his honour. Hakuryuu didn’t know how to deal with Judar’s irreverence in the place that was the scenery of all those months of mourning. The mausoleum that echoed his wails of pain was then filled with Judar’s bubbly laughter.

_Hey, Hakuryuu, look! I am dancing over my own grave!_

Alibaba broke the silence with an optimistic joyous voice “Don’t be sad Hakuryuu! You still have Judar... And don't let me get started about all the times he said he missed you, it was at least twice a day.”

Hakuryuu bit his bottom lip and inhaled deeply, containing his emotions once again. He shouldn’t have had any alcohol - he knew he would end up crying after all. When he heard the former magi yelling, he smiled, he still had Judar.

“It wasn't twice a day!”

“Hey, no need to be embarrassed! When you marry someone that person should know how much you care!” Alibaba laughed.

“Wait, what?! Who said..?”

Judar didn't finished his sentence, Morgiana was pulling her husband by the arm.

“Everyone's looking for you, come on!” she sent a sweet look to the prince and the magician, “aren't you going to dance, guys?”

Hakuryuu smiled and pointed with his chin at Judar, Mor just nodded in agreement.

“Hell no, do I look like I would be dancing by now?” Judar hit the grass with his staff.

Morgiana looked at him from head to toe “actually, yes. Come on.”

“What?!”

“Is it going to be too hard for you to try?” Mor said with a serious face.

“How dare you, strong girl?! I should have you know I am good at everything I do! I’ll show you!” Judar walked towards her.

Morgiana chuckled triumphantly and took the former black magi by the wrist.

Hakuryuu stood nearby with his arms crossed watching both of them, they were so different from one another and yet there were similar in some aspects. Driven by passion, unbearably strong and with an iron will.

Plus, apparently they were both great dancers.

But she was quiet and reserved, and he was big mouthed and loud, she was kind but strict to others, and he was coarse and self-absorbed.

Morgiana made strong relationships, impossible to crumble. She had friends who loved her and she loved them back. She was loyal to them and reached for them.

Judar was a free spirit, he formed strong bonds with no one, no one except Hakuryuu. There was just one person Judar reached to, there was just one person Judar was blindly loyal to. Him.

The thought made Hakuryuu’s stomach swell and feel like it was filled with flapping enclosed moths. Once, the prince felt absolute loneliness and abandon, but he had been someone’s most important person for years and he never knew.

Judar did like to dance, but he also wanted to leave as soon as possible, he had a pending business with Kou's exquisite prince. However, he wasn't going to lose against the commoner Hakuryuu had wanted for wife, not in a million years. It wasn’t a competition, really, but to Judar everything was a matter of winning something. So he displayed his abilities, he hadn’t lost a single gram of grace even when his skills were rusty. 

When he looked to where the prince was, he met his blue eyes fixed on him. Judar lost his focus for a second and clashed a little against the short Fannalis.

The girl laughed softly “Hey, why don’t you pull him to dance?”

“Like if you don’t know him, he would stand like an idiot, all embarrassed, not knowing what to do.”

“He would start crying if he’s that drunk.”

“He already cried.”

“He always does.”

“Why did you pick Alibaba instead of him?”

Morgiana stopped in her tracks, “what?”

There was a small silence. Judar needed to know why, he was thankful he didn't have to attend Hakuryuu's wedding but it was baffling to him.

“Hakuryuu is just...  perfect…. and well, your husband is…” He glanced at Alibaba laughing with the shrimp - who was more like a prawn at this point. “... Alibaba.”

“I am in love with Alibaba. Just the way he is,” Morgiana smiled wide and pushed Judar’s hip with her own, “you should tell Hakuryuu.”

“Tell him what?” Judar stumbled a little.

A loud shriek coming from Alibaba was followed by the laughter of all the people around, Aladdin had splashed him with a magic wave of water.

“Happy wedding day, dear friend!”

“Aladdin, you scoundrel!”

Hakuryuu watched Judar cracking up. His smile looked brighter than ever that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hakuryuu tried to make his life plan as strict as he was, he had to be emperor, he had to kill Gyokuen, he had to marry and have heirs. It was simple. But when Judar entered the equation it all became liquid, malleable and changing. He was order and Judar was chaos, he never imagined it could work so beautifully but it did.

The prince sat on a chair, still watching carefully how his former magi danced with lady Morgiana. He wondered where Judar had learned how to dance. It was probably Sindria, the place where that type of belly-dancing was popular, that could've been the reason why his abdomen was so toned while he was so physically weak.

Blue eyes eyes trailed down Judar’s wiry abdominal muscles, flexing as the snowy white body rolled in time with the music. Hakuryuu licked his quickly drying lips. When had he become so hypnotized by Judar’s swaying hips? When had he began to wonder what shapes those baggy harem pants hid all the time? His eyes trailed down to two back dimples that seemed perfect to fit his thumbs in. Down below, there were plump shapes of the beginning of the magician’s buttocks, when the body twirled he could see two firm abdominal  lines in a V shape going down to the pubic area, it was so smooth the prince always wondered if Judar even had some hair in there.

Hakuryuu was raging on his seat, his eyes glued on those sharp white hips that looked so ravageable. Judar was naturally seductive and sexual, he had been born that way and he knew it. Hakuryuu had known him all his life and he had discovered that fact when he was a teenager, but he thought that unnatural charm had been caused by his ties with Al-Thamen, black magic most likely. Now he knew better, Judar had been just an innate incubus, a siren who seduced as easily as he breathed.

The former magi moved slowly with the music, he had closed his eyes and let himself flow with the drums. But he suddenly missed seeing the prince's face and began to search for him. Hakuryuu was looking at him with such hunger that he might very well have been a famished wolf. The look those eyes was so raw Judar felt his temperature rising and his veins throbbed, that gaze was cold as snow, but it burned like dry ice on his skin.

Judar tilted his chin, running a hand through his black locks, letting the other drink on the image of his stark white abdomen moving fluidly. He wanted to get the prince’s lust to a blazing point, he wanted everything Hakuryuu had been hiding underneath that mask of decorum and decency. And he wanted to be the only one that could see what was behind the screen. His waist swiveled and his fingers ran through his toned body, Judar knew there were more eyes on him, but he was dancing for the mismatched starved ones only.

The prince grasped his _gundao_ with such force that his knuckles turned white, if interrupting the celebratory dance wasn’t a disrespect to his friends he would’ve pull out Judar from the garden and continue to kiss him madly over the table. His former magi knew what he was doing, his crimson gaze was filled with amusement, that and the confident smirk only made the desire pool even more in Hakuryuu’s crotch.

The magician saw the reactions of the prince and it sent needy tingles all over his skin, just a little longer and maybe he would fondle himself right there in front of everyone.

Hakuryuu’s patience was running thin, if he sat to wait any longer it could take a toll on his impeccable rectitude, he could end up doing something crazy, so he stood up and gave the magician a sign with the eyes. Judar understood immediately and nodded. He saw Alibaba and Morgiana who were dancing closer to each other.

“Nice party, but it’s late. See ya.” He jumped and flew out of the garden, to Hakuryuu’ side.

Alibaba and Morgiana waved goodbye to them and Judar started leaving the place with an obvious rush, Hakuryuu only walked casually, as if he hadn’t been horny as hell for the past hour.

The landscape was scattered all over, there were some ruins around, pieces of buildings and landmarks, divided by small rivulets of crystalline water. Hakuryuu had a tent nearby, Judar supposed that was where he was heading to.

“Did you learn how to dance in Sindria?” The prince asked, walking by the forrmer magi's side.

“Yeah, the stupid king told me it was a good way to grab all the attention for myself.”

Hakuryuu felt his teeth gritting slowly, that was the reason Judar did a lot of things, because the late king of Sindria thought they were good ideas. He wondered what would have happened if Sinbad had taken Judar as a magi. Was he really Judar’s first choice? “Were you attracted to Sinbad?”

“I was attracted to his pool of magoi if that's what you're asking,” Judar laughed.

“That is not what I'm asking.”

“Seriously, Hakuryuu, your possessiveness is ridiculous. He was good looking, alright, I suppose. But I am more into your sexy scars.”

“...Only you would think that these scars are sexy.”

“Even better, that means you'd be only mine.”

“Who’s the possessive one, now?”

The magician scowled. The prince had no right in patronizing him, he had no right at all. He was the one who had waited ages for Hakuryuu to take his hand, how many times, in how many ways had he asked? Years of evasive words, years of negatives and years of asking. Politeness, rudeness, joy, hate, fake tears, alcohol, nothing worked on the prince.

All the dungeons Judar rose were brought to the surface with Hakuryuu on his mind, but he did not take a single one, and it was hard for the magi to keep Belial hidden for too long, since everyone wanted a djinn equip. He was just waiting, waiting until Hakuryuu was ready to curse his fate. Waiting for him to understand Judar was the only one who could help him out, the only one that understood him entirely. Even though the magi offered over and over, Hakuryuu could’ve taken anyone else’s hand before his.

He could have taken anyone before him…

“I asked Morgiana why did she choose A _dumb_ aba instead of you…”

Hakuryuu froze in place, Judar kept on walking.

“Hah... Can you believe someone can be in love with that idiot? I can’t.”

“Stop it.” Hakuryuu’s voice was merely a whisper melding with the sounds of crickets and the faded music of the party at their backs.

Judar turned over to see the prince with a devious smirk, as dangerous as when he was fighting armies.

“Oh! but I bet the scene was fucking hilarious, you probably got on your knee, didn’t you?!” Judar all but mocked his voice “‘Lady Morgiana, please marry me, I’ll make you empress of the world’ or something _stupid_ like that!” Judar spat, and although he was cackling loudly his eyes seemed furious.

“I said stop it!” Hakuryuu roared grabbing Judar by the choli and pulling the magician to face him closer. Aggressive eyes met, equal snarls on their faces.

Their mouths locked in a vicious kiss.

Judar’s hands dug into the prince’s back and Hakuryuu’s grip on Judar’s collar was relentless.The kiss had more teeth than the one at the party. More than a caress, it felt like a settling of old scores, a way to purge the grudges they had left against each other. Hakuryuu’s years of silence and Judar’s unreliability. Everything dissolved in the mixing juices on their tongues. After a couple minutes Judar pulled away, they panted against each other’s mouths, maintaining their eyes locked.

The magician licked his sore lips. “Where’s your tent anyway?”

“A few steps away” Hakuryuu closed his eyes and licked Judar’s lips softly, almost in apology for leaving them red. That caused a short circuit on Judar’s brain, he needed to get into that tent, and fast. He didn’t mind going down with the prince then and there, but Hakuryuu had enough modesty for them both.

“Let’s keep moving…”

The prince snickered, “are you that desperate?”

“Aren’t you?” Judar’s hand sneaked on the opening of the _hanfu_ , grazing the right pec underneath.

Wordless, Hakuryuu grabbed his magician’s arm and dragged him to the green tent at the back of a crumbled wall.

All the lamps lit up with a whisper from Judar, who left his staff leaning on one of the wooden supports of the pavilion. Then he turned to look at the prince who was standing at the entrance, sealing it. When their eyes met again the prince had an unsure look on his face.

“What dumb worry is crossing your mind this time, Hakuryuu?” Judar groaned.

The prince put his _gundao_ aside, giving him a wary look. “Do you really want me?”

Scarlet irises rolled, Hakuryuu was such an insecure man, Alibaba could have told him that he heard the magician talk about the prince everyday, even in dreams, he could have heard from his cousins about Judar's almost unhealthy obsession with him and still Hakuryuu would have doubts. Maybe it was his inability to see how wonderful he was, but the former magi was set on showing him.

Judar didn’t had time to waste, he was sure his erection was sort of visible through the heavy black cloth. So he managed to smooth his voice, decided to seduce the prince and make him lose his mind once again

“The only thought of you makes me want to get undressed.”

Hakuryuu’s eyes flared “Show me.”

 _Fucking finally._ Judar smirked, “as you wish, my liege.”

The magician’s hands grasped softly the choli’s bottom and peeled it bit by bit, revealing his snow white chest and small pink nipples, lovely like cherry flower buds. he wanted to give Hakuryuu some expectation and see the same yearning he saw while he was dancing for him.

Two fingers slid beneath the harem pants, Hakuryuu was dead silent, his entire focus was on the motion of the digits that dragged the cloth slowly, when it reached the beginning of his groin Hakuryuu’s nostrils drew air, Judar’s lips quirked upwards in a grin and the fabric hit the floor, the two gold bracelets followed after.

A breeze of cold air licked Judar’s sweating nude skin, it sent a shiver up his body, but it wasn’t anything compared the the delicious prickle that gave him the flicking of the mismatched eyes, studying him and knowing him for the first time.

Hakuryuu gasped softly as the black braid was released from its ties, unraveling in long charcoal colored strands, cascading the ivory of the magician’s body and making it shine. Judar undid his choker and let it fall at his feet.

“You are so… beautiful.” The prince said quietly, almost too embarrassed to say it above a whisper.

Yes, he was indeed beautiful, Judar knew that, but hearing it from Hakuryuu was a whole new experience, since the prince he had never given him any compliments - other than his power and magic - before. His chest thrum with pride when he saw a gorgeous flush on Hakuryuu’s cheeks.

The prince stepped closer, feeling the heat taking over of his body once again, he eyed keenly all the squared forms and the soft curves, every inch was flawless, it looked soft to the touch and sweet to the taste.

“It’s your turn, my king.”

Hakuryuu removed his boots and threw them carelessly to the side. Then he undid the knot on the sash and let the fabric drop, next to Judar’s garments, his hands were more erratic and faster than Judar’s, he took off the hairpin and let his hair down.

When the prince got closer they were breathing the same air, Hakuryuu had to lick his lips again, leaving a tantalizing shine on the rosy skin that Judar couldn’t wait to try.

The prince opened then the lapels of the _yi_ and the robe was removed in a quick motion, When the inner robes were about to be discarded Hakuryuu stopped his motions looking unsure again.

Judar huffed, he could’ve bet his long hair that Hakuryuu had issues with his body.

“Allow me.”

The former magi’s hands grabbed the soft black fabric and let a bit of the prince’s torso uncovered. A single finger felt the ridges of the scars, the prince shuddered under his touch.

“Hmmm, should I get you naked?”

Hakuryuu half smiled, “if you must.”

Judar removed the robes quickly, his hands were placed on Hakuryuu’s firm chest. Boy, he had really grown up. Then Judar caressed his way down to the hem of the black pants and pulled them down in one motion, unable to delay in seeing the prince at his fullest any longer.

Hakuryuu stepped out of the cloth and Judar looked up from where he was, on his knees, he could take a close look to everything that was hidden under those heavy clothes and the sight didn’t disappoint..

Kou’s prince was beginning to feel self-conscious, nobody had ever seen his scarred naked body before, only the doctors that saved his life. He had always kept his spots covered, and certainly no one had ever touched them before. He couldn’t even imagine someone could not mind seeing them. But Judar was watching them carefully, running his thumb on the flaws of his thigh. His magician had said scars were sexy, but maybe he didn’t even imagine the extent of damaged skin he had. With those thoughts his boner began to lose rigidity.

Judar was exploring his former king’s leg and up his hip, his eyes met Hakuryuu, who seemed more awkward than a few seconds ago. Hakuryuu’s impressive cock was beginning to look half flaccid and Judar wanted none of that. His hand stroked the toned abdomen, the muscles under his palm twitched and he saw his encouragement was working on the desired area.

The former magi kept fondling everything he could, skipping the need of the prince on purpose and standing up again to return to the prince's eye level. He was enraptured by his partner, he had waited a long time to be near his depravity companion, to be at his king’s mercy.

It was definitely worth waiting for.

_You should tell Hakuryuu._

Judar knew what that woman meant. “You know?”

“W-what?”

“You’re perfect.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the porn doo-doo-doo-doo. Yeah, sorry, it's one of those.

“You really think that, don’t you?”

The tone of Hakuryuu's voice was so low,  Judar had the impression that he was talking to himself, but replied regardless “Why would I lie?”

The prince claimed the magician’s mouth once more, this time Judar felt it strangely more tender than before. The magician opened up to the kiss, his tongue slid against Hakuryuu’s and moved around stroking it.

All sanity drained from the prince’s head when the slick muscle started tickling his palate, just behind his front teeth. He didn’t know he had such a sensitive spot in his mouth, and Judar knew very well how to stimulate it. That feeling and Judar’s tongue dripping what it tasted like a mixture of poison and honey, caused a quake inside Hakuryuu, who couldn’t get a hold of his lust any longer and pushed the magician to the camping pad full of pillows, tackling him after to taste him and grind against him.

Judar was sinking in the blankets further and further, being barely able to move against the untamed wild beast he had on top. Hakuryuu was smothering him, biting and kissing, his body was pressed against Judar and the contact of his intimate parts against bare skin was too much for him to handle. The prince bucked into Judar’s hips and both moaned to the contact.

“Hakuryuu!”

“I like- hearing you- moan my name,” Hakuryuu said while he kissed his way down on Judar’s chest.

“You know,  I moaned your name sometimes when someone else was pleasuring me.”

“That’s… a strange piece of information I don’t know if I wanted to hear.”

Judar laughed “Just so you know I’ve moaned it before.”

“I don’t want to hear about when anyone else touched you.” Hakuryuu gave a sour face and licked Judar’s nipple in small circles.

To that, Judar made a stranged frown. “Ungh… Seriously though, I don't know what makes you so jealous, the day you called me to your side I gave it all up. I jumped to the void. We were going to make this world fire fodder - burning it to the ground. I was going to kill everyone by your side… You and I were going to be left alone.”

“Just you and me,” Hakuryuu kissed Judar’s nipple and tugged it softly with his teeth.

“Ah! Yes, yes!” Judars fingers sunk in the prince’s hair and pushed his head further against his chest. “Just you and me… alone.”

Hakuryuu bit wider, leaving a ring of teeth marks around the nipple and Judar writhed in pleasure. The prince sat on his heels and admired Judar’s body again, when he felt a stirring on his shaft, he didn’t hesitate in taking the magician’s cock in hand and stroke it slightly.

An erotic moan escaped Judar’s lips.

“You’re enjoying yourself, Touka” Hakuryuu smirked watching his hand running up and down the stiff hard on.

The magician’s cheeks turned red “Y-You better not tell anyone!”

“I like your name… you should like it too, since you love peaches and all.” The prince shot a mischievous grin, fondling Judar’s tip until his fingers were wet on precome.

“Ngh… You are the worst! Nobody but you can call me that, you hear me?!”

Hakuryuu pressed Judar’s need further and made him whine. “It’s fine by me if I am the only one, _Touka_.”

Judar frowned feeling his face even hotter, there was something incredibly dirty in Hakuryuu's mention of his actual name. He would feel crossed if he wasn't finding heaven under Hakuryuu’s touch, but he was feeling like a mess of muddled hormones, grunting and biting his lip to not cry out.

“I want you in me so bad, Hakuryuu.” The magician whispered.

The prince hid his gaze, a little embarrassed about what he was about to say.

“How… how is it done?”

Judar smiled and reached for his hand, with a whisper of the magician, Hakuryuu’s hand started to get wet with a slimy liquid.

“What is this?”

“A special recipe I learned, water, earth and air magic.” Judar guided Hakuryuu’s hand under his body and his fingers to the muscle ring that felt deliciously tight to the tip of Hakuryuu’s digits. The prince gasped when the magician made one finger enter the hot area.

“When it gets a little more lose drive a second finger inside, and so on.” Judar pursed his lips provocatively “Do me gently, I will open for you.”

Hakuryuu’s face burned when he started thrusting his finger, ever so gently, almost unsure, it didn’t seem like if his member would fit inside, but he would love to try.

When one of his thrusts went deeper into Judar, the magician gave the sweetest moan he had ever heard. He tried to keep the depth, the force and the speed that had made Judar groan like that. He wanted more, he was barely beginning and he felt already addicted to it. The magician’s legs spread wider as he groaned small nothings to the air, letting the fingers in, one by one to the knuckles. Hakuryuu watched in awe how Judar’s body was changing to receive him, his cock twitched in anticipation. He decided he didn’t want to wait much longer, since the desire was commanding his body. The prince removed the three fingers, placed his weeping tip on place and immediately saw how red eyes opened as the magician smirked, nudging the helmet of the prince with his sensitive skin.

“Can you..?” Hakuryuu offered his hand and Judar understood immediately, coating his hand with more of his magic lubricant.

The prince got his cock wet with the substance and pressed it against Judar’s hole, in that moment they held their breath together. As Hakuryuu entered him slowly, Judar threw his head back calling the prince’s name once again, when he felt another thrust he started laughing between moans, it was a laughter of joy and amazement. His former king was gentle and rough at the same time, smooth pleasure and delicious sting, Hakuryuu was impressive even in his first time.

On the other side, Hakuryuu was gritting his teeth, having the tight, warm body clenching around him was more intense that he had in mind. He absolutely did not want to come so soon, he could be clumsy or inexperienced, but he was _not_ going to be premature. As he hovered Judar’s body with his own, he slowed down his movements, and plunged in with a more mindful movement, Judar cried out.

“Ah! You’re right on the place!”

Hakuryuu’s mouth dropped “Wh-what do I do?”

Judar raked his nails on the prince’s back . “Hakuryuu! Harder! Make me scream!”

“Oh fuck… Judar, whatever you want.” Hakuryuu’s hips slammed back in again, keeping in his mind the place that made the magician yell like that.

The prince found it hard to thrust in the right angle and pleasuring Judar at the same time, but it was worth it when he saw the lost red eyes and the mouth wide open in a silent scream. It didn’t matter how he managed it, he wanted to make Judar climax in a way none of his former lovers could. So he just growled, sitting upright and grabbing one of the magician’s legs, taking once again the flushed shaft and picking up the pace, not remotely caring if he came earlier this time.

“I want to see you go crazy,” Hakuryuu groaned.

“Ah! Ha-Hakuryuu- I-” Judar moaned loudly, fisting the sheets like if he was holding for dear life.

“Judar….” Hakuryuu groaned louder.

Judar shuddered in delight at the passionate mention of his name. He watched intently Hakuryuu’s body moving against him, strong hands grabbing his ankle and pumping the pleasure out of him, impressive manhood drilling inside him, all that peppered with the scent of spicy herbs. This new Hakuryuu was still his crybaby, his angry teenager, but he also had a new face, mature and wholly masculine.

The former magi wailed as he realized. They were finally together, they were finally together as one.

As Judar convulsed amidst his climax on the mattress, Hakuryuu glanced down watching fascinated how Judar’s cock shot white ribbons all over his toned abdomen. The sight was too hot for him to bear, and he came almost instantly in an earth-shattering orgasm that made him howl.

In the afterglow of their first time together none of them could speak, they just looked into one another’s eyes, lost in the ecstasy.

After a couple of minutes the prince licked the mess on his palm and Judar gasped, mouth open in surprise. Not even in his wildest dreams he thought the prince could be so… _naughty_. All his propriety and respectable behavior was long gone.

Judar took delight on being the only one who had seen the real Hakuryuu, back when he was depraved to the bone and after the monumental fuck. The prince dark side was the ultimate hidden treasure, and it was only his to take.

Hakuryuu chuckled at the spellbound look on the magician’s face, having him in the palm of his hand was so easy the prince wanted to moan in a fit of lust for dominance.

“We should have done this a long time ago.” The prince said.

“Hell yes, we should've.”

“Now we need to catch up.” Hakuryuu kissed his way down to Judars abdomen

“Really? Again? Where were you all my life? I know _where_ , but I mean…”

“I was busy, but now I have some free time.” Hakuryuu licked Judar’s half mast .

Judar’s eyes went to his eyelids, when in hell did the virgin prince of Kou learned all that? “Oh… fu-u-u-uck, you are… Oomph, don't stop that my king.”

Hakuryuu pushed up to see Judar in the eye.

“Why do you keep calling me your king? The world changed.”

The magician’s head shot up. “Yeah, put some salt on the wound, prick.”

“Forgive me.” Hakuryuu closed his eyes and lowered his head respectfully. He knew it was a sensitive subject. Being a magi was what Judar felt as his identity, one of the few things Judar truly liked about the old world. He didn’t want to hurt Judar just after they shared such a beautiful intimate moment.

Hakuryuu felt a hand running on his cheek and Judar chortled. “Hey, I didn’t told you ‘stop’.”

The prince nodded with a warm smile and started petting Judar’s hardening cock.

“You know, you’re right,but- I dunno… I always felt calling you that. I don't care if you can't have a crown, or never will again, you are my king. Even now.”

Everything had changed, they did too, but some things never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touka - 桃花 - Peach blossom  
> I like that name for Judar, too delicate to fit him correctly but fitting him anyways.


End file.
